Study the public sector costs and consequences of adolescent childbearing at the local level. Local costs for a single county will be related to local priorities and the effect of national, state, and local policies. The offerer and its subcontractor (DMA) have collected extensive data sets on public agencies and have documented policy decisions and work procedures for Monroe County, New York, which includes Rochester. These extensive data sets will allow the calculation of public sector costs of adolescent childbearing in comparison with costs for nonadolescent childbearers. Data will also be available for public sector costs for adolescents who are not pregnant or bearing a child. Policy decisions that affected programs serving adolescent childbearers will be described including details of funding, choices, and developments of special programs.